Trey's First Encounter
Trey's First Encounter is the first mission from Trey Stevens. Script Neil walks up to Trey's house and finds Trey standing on the Roof, fiddling at the attic window of his house. Neil calls up to him, which gets his attention Neil: 'Hey, Trey! '''Trey: '''Oh, hi there Neil! '''Neil: '''Hey...what're you doing up there? '''Trey: '''Well...you see, it's kind of a long story- '''Neil: '''I've got time. ''Neil crosses his arms as Trey continues to speak 'Trey: '''Right, well, I ordered a large radio antennae from off the internet so I can hook it up to my radio down in the basement and with it, I can listen in on alien broadcasts. So, you know, I set it up, but it turns out I locked myself out of my window. '''Neil: '''Aw bummer. '''Trey: '''Yeah, it's a "bummer" indeed. '''Neil: '''Right...stay there, I'll find a ladder- '''Trey: '''No, no, don't get a ladder. I'll jump down. '''Neil: '''Ho...hold up. You're gonna jump down? '''Trey: '''Fuck yeah! Real ninjas do that all the time, and I'm a ninja- '''Neil: '''No, you're a conspiracy theorist who's played too many of them video games. '''Trey: '''What? '''Neil: '''Nothing. Look, just stay there, I'll get a ladder, you can climb down- '''Trey: '''No, I'll jump down and land on both my feet! '''Neil: '''No-Trey, no. You're gonna break your legs or something- '''Trey: '''No I won't- '''Neil: '''Yes you will. '''Trey: '''Watch me. ''Trey jumps off the roof and ends up falling onto the front lawn. Trey screams in pain as Neil casually walks over to him and kneels over next to him 'Neil: '''What's the matter, broke your legs? '''Trey: '''No...my ankle's twisted...fuck! Fuck! Fuck! '''Neil: '''Told you- '''Trey: '''Fuck that! '''Neil: '''Need a ride to the hospital? '''Trey: '''Yeah, sure. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to find a vehicle The player finds a vehicle. After finding a vehicle, the player is instructed to pick up Trey, who limps over to the vehicle Trey enters the vehicle. The player is then instructed to drive to the hospital. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Neil: '''You know Trey, that was a real stupid thing you did back there- '''Trey: '''It wasn't stupid! '''Neil: '''You jumped off the roof after I offered to get you a ladder. If anything, it's your own damn fault- '''Trey: '''Of course it's my own fault. I didn't practice enough. Like, didn't Todd tell me you jumped out of planes for the army? '''Neil: '''Yeah, but we had parachutes. You had nothing but the clothes on your back- '''Trey: '''Then I'll get hold of parachutes. Wait- '''Neil: '''What? '''Trey: '''I don't need no parachute. Because I'm a fucking ninja! '''Neil: '''You're not a ninja- '''Trey: '''Don't question the way of the ninja. I am a ninja! I am a walker of the shadows! A warrior of the night! I can karate chop you head in and smoke your life like a cigar- '''Neil: ''*Laughs*'' You do that and I'll snap your neck. 'Trey: '''Woah, that's fucking awesome dude! Where'd you learn that? '''Neil: '''Army- '''Trey: '''Wicked flip friggin' awesome, amigo. I'll have to look into the army. ''The player arrives at the hospital. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Neil and Trey are sitting in the parked vehicle 'Neil: '''You want me to go in there, make sure you check yourself in okay? '''Trey: '''Thanks, but no thanks, Neil. I'll go in as one man and come out as two strong men! Later on, amigo. ''Trey exits the vehicle and limps into the hospital as Neil calls out to him 'Neil: '''Till next time, bud. ''Mission Passed